LUCCCCCY!
by Yuki Cross1234567890
Summary: what would happen if Natsu didn't stop the monkey who had the exs? what if Lucy saved him but got hurt in the progress?
1. Luuuccccyyy

_**luccccy!**_

_**Natsu's P.O.V**_

I remember this from yesterday; When that big monkey got Taurus's axs I saw it but I couldn't move, I don't know why, when the monkey came at me with it I was expecting to die but I didn't, you know why? It was because of Lucy, she ran in font of me and took the hit, she wasn't cut in half but she lost a lot of blood, I was horrified; There was blood everywhere, Lucy started to go pale as her eyes lost their shine, but most of all I was scared...Not because I didn't finish the job I did, But I was scared Because I thought I was going to lose her..I can still hear her scream in my mind.

_"AHHHHHHHH!' _I didn't like that scream..no I_ hated _it! was so stupid not to use fire to fight the monkey! if I did! I wouldn't be here with Lucy who had a chance of dying! if I did I would see her sweet smile, her eyes shining and all that, but no! she was here on her death bed! I started to lose my cool and cry...I told her to get out of the way! but she didn't listen!

_"LUCY GET OUT OF THE WA- LUCCCCY!" _I Blamed it all on me! if..If I did something! she wouldn't be here now!

"Natsu, don't blame yourself...I'm sure Lucy wouldn't want that." I heard happy whisper, he was sad to, _Everyone_ was! when I mean everyone I even mean the play boy.

"Aye, But I can't help it! if I told her no! then she wouldn't be here! on her death bed!" I yelled, standing up and walking over to Lucy then I hugged her.

"Luce, Please wake up! Please! Please!" I whispered softly into her ear, then I kissed her cheek,and walked to the door.

"Happy,come on." I said, rubbing my eyes.

"Aye Sir!" I heard him say as he flew over to me, we walked to the guild.

* * *

_**AT THE GUILD~! STILL NATSU'S P..O.V**_

as we walked into the guild everyone looked at us with sad faces, I look to see Loki he was not flirting with the girls, he was just in the corner, with his head down, probably trying to hide his tears. I then saw Gray looking at me with a hopeful face, I shook my head for no, he made a fist and walked somewhere,Then Ezra who was eating her strawberry cake but was also crying...wow! so everyone was sad!

"Oi! Everyone! we're fairy tail! even though Lucy is hurt! we can still be happy! lets hope so she can get better!" I yell, but everyone glared at me, I sighed; what was I thinking? its really lonely with out her! oh well I'll go see her tomarrow.


	2. a bad dream

_**LUCCCCCCYYYYY**_

Natsu was again sitting on the chair next to Lucy's bed- Well to him her 'death' bed, but he didn't want think that! but it was becoming true, to she hadn't woken at all yet- yet she was still breathing, holding on for dear life.

"Luce, Wake up! the guild needs you!..I..I need you; Look I know you wouldn't think of that since Lisanna came back but...But! your the only one I need!..." Natsu whispered as he held her hand and started to whisper a song, but jus anything song! a song She used to sing to Natsu when he was sad.

" **Even if I say 'It'll be alright..' still I hear you say, you wanna end your life. Now and Again we just try and stay alive! Baby you'll just turn it around because its not to late! no its never to late! this world will never be what i expected and if I don't belong who would of guessed it? Even if I say I'll it'll be alright I still hear you say you wanna end you life, maybe we'll just turn it around 'cause its not to late no its never to late! It never to late!" **Natsu sang, as he looked at her, and frowned, he _wanted _her- no _he needed her, _but she needed to wake up first that is...if she ever did wake up, no! she was going to wake up! no matter what! but he should be on this bed not her!

"_Come on, Natsu! we can do this!" _her voice came in to his head again, her smile and her sparkling eyes, her lips...

_"D...Don't worry...N..N..Natsu, I...I..I'll b...B..Be f...f...fine..._" her voice came in his head again but this time she was wounded, Slowly dying, While thinking of that, he slowly went to sleep.

_"LUCY! LETS GO!" NATSU yelled. _

_"Okay!" she yelled as called a spirirt. _

_"moooo~ Lucccyyy you look sexy!" the bull said. _

_"OH I DON'T GIVE A DAM! NOW GO AND FIGHT!" She yelled, and the bull but then he got knocked out, the monkey got the axs, and ran up to Natsu but before it cold hit him, Lucy jumped in the way, letting out a painful scream. _

_"LUCCCYY!" Natsu yelled, as he ran over to her. _

_"I..I'm f...fine I...I'll go to another Place.." she whispered as she died in his hands..._

_"_LUCCCCCY NO DON'T DIE ON ME PLEAAAASSSEEEEEE!" Natsu woke up screaming, when he looked he saw her sleeping peacefully.

"Its was all just a dream..."

* * *

Okay first off that song is called never to late by THREE DAYS GRACE~! here itis if you wanna listen to it watch?v=6qOvNgEsZ9s and I brought Lisanna back to early but meh, who cares? I know I don't! neck caappy...eh maybe


End file.
